Negro Navarro
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Florentino Martínez | debut = June 12, 1975 | retired = }} Negro Navarro (June 12, 1957) is the ring name of Miguel Calderón Navarro, a Mexican luchador, or professional wrestler. Navarro works as a freelancer on the Mexican independent circuit as well as making regular appearances for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG). Navarro often teams with his sons, who are known as Trauma I and Trauma II. Negro Navarro was part of Los Misioneros de la Muerte ("The Missionaries of Death") with El Signo and El Texano; a team that is credited with popularizing the Trios match in Mexico to the point that it became the most common match for Trios teams in Mexican Lucha Libre. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''La Navarro Especial'' ((Professional wrestling holds#Sufboard)) **''La Espectrina'' (Suspended inverted Octopus hold) **''La Magistral'' (Arm wrench inside cradle) **''Lo Negro del Negro (spinning inverted figure-4 leglock)'' *'Wrestlers trained' Championships and accomplishments *'Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre' **AULL Trios Championship (1 time) – with Robin Maravilla and Rocky Santana *'Federacion Internacional de Lucha Libre' **FILL Maestros Championship (3 times, current) *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trauma I **El Protector (2015) - with Metaleón **IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (1 time) with Trauma I and Trauma II *'Mexican Regional promotions' **Americas Light Heavyweight Championship / South America Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **FLLM Masters Championship (2 times) **Mexico State Lightweight Championship (1 time) *'New Generation Wrestling' **NWG Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Trios Championship (6 times) – With El Signo and El Texano (2), El Signo and Black Power II (2), El Signo and Rocky Santana (2) **UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Black Terry Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Proifle * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1957 births Category:1975 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Global Les Catch alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group current roster Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Lucha Promotora Original Pro-Lucha alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Profesionales de la Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Japan) alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Lucha Libre VIP alumni Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Duvandi alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones Luchisticas Mexicanas alumni Category:Xtreme Warriors Wrestling alumni Category:Guerrero Indy Wrestling alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Caution Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling trainers